Lost
by PixieGirl.93
Summary: what if Blair had left instead of Serena? what if after two years she's back in the Upper East Side? .. let's say the Upper East Side, will never be the same.


**Summary-**_ Blair left after she found out Serena slept with Nate. Two years have gone by, and she's back._

The petite brunette, groaned as she got out of bed. She wasn't sure what time it was, and truly, she didn't even care. She wanted to sleep in, after all, she'd only slept about two hours in the last day. She was nervous, no that wasn't the right word, terrified would have sounded better but that wasn't right either. Although, she did have a huge urge to head into the bathroom, and stick her finger all the way in the back of her mouth. Being gone for two years changed her, and today she was going to find out how.

She had left the country, when she found out that her best-friend has slept with her boyfriend; and the way she had found out, wasn't the sweetest way either. Neither Serena or Nate told her, or any others who knew. No, she found out because of Gossip Girl; and after that, well rumors spread, and she didn't want to be part of them anymore. So she grabbed her bag, and her phone; making a quick phone call, and buying a airplane ticket to France.

That had happened during freshman year, and today; well today was the start of her junior year. And she had really no idea what to expect. None of her 'friends' knew she was back. She certainly had surprised her mother, and Dorota when she walked thru the door. Nobody was expecting her, and that was something new she did. Drop in any time without anyone knowing; something that Serena van de Woodsen, used to do; and who knew, she probably still did. But Blair was back, and she wanted revenge; or at least that's what she thought she did. Truth was, she was still very confused and hurt; not that she was going to show it in any way.

After she got out of bed, and walked into her bathroom, doing the normal routine of taking a shower, brushing her teeth, etc. She walked back into her room, and opened her closet. She had taken a huge shopping spree, before leaving France. Meaning, she was probably the only one who knew the latest trends. After looking thru it for the third time, she decided on a navy blue pencil skirt, a striped white and navy button up shirt, topped off with a navy tie and a matching blazer. After all, she didn't have the new uniform, and her outfit would be somewhat uniform-ish. Her dark was pulled pack in a messy bun, with a lovely small bowed headband.

She rushed out of her room, already late for some reason. Dorota had stopped her, asking if she wanted some breakfast or something. Blair simply made a face and shook her head. If she'd put anything in her mouth, she probably end up throwing it back up. Not because of the habit she had gotten used to but because she was nervous. Hearing a car honk in the streets, she ran out her home, forgetting her bag. Her driver was probably pissed off, that she had taken so long.

As she got in the car, she muttered an apology to the drive; and they headed off toward Constance Billard. Blair thought carefully as she looked out the window; everything seemed so different, but it also seemed the same. She wondered if that's how everyone would be like; sighing, she let that thought fade, and closed her eyes. What truly matter, was the relation of Serena and Nate. Would they think that she still hated them? Had they forgotten about her? Are they going out? After all, Blair never broke-up with Nate, but she never answered his forgiving calls, neither Serena's.

Blair was deep in thought, when the car came to a stop and she looked out the window again. They had arrived at Constance Billard, and sure enough some kids were already staring at the car. Even though it was deeply tinted, people knew it belonged to the Waldorf family, because it was after all, one of a kind; the one that belonged to Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

She took a deep breath, and patted the seat to her left. _Shit!,_ she thought as she remembered she didn't have her bag; she had forgotten her money, her phone, and everything else. But whatever, she would survive without it. Opening her door, she got out carefully, keeping her head high. She wouldn't let the stares, possibly glares or rumors get to her. She would regain her status as the 'IT' girl, the Queen B; the one she was before she left. Leaving her past before her, and hoping for a better future. The one were she would possibly get Nate back, or find the perfect boyfriend, and get an early admission into Yale. After all, she was still the straight-A student she had always been.

Walking inside the building, she realized it was a bit worse than being outside of it. Most girl's jaws were dropping, and the whispering kept getting louder. Automatically, she rolled her eyes; she headed to her first class. Luckily, her mother Eleanor Waldorf, had managed to get her a schedule before her first day back. Her first class, was one of the few, boy-girl classes, and she was wanting to know, who was in it.

* * *

**A/N:** _Review plese :P_


End file.
